The Silver Rings
by Shinigami Rumbleroar
Summary: ABANDONED. Set in Curse of the Black Pearl. Norrington and a strange eight year old girl are bound together by two silver rings and can't move more than thirty feet apart. Better summary inside.
1. The Worst Day Ever

**Title: **The Silver Rings

**Author:** Pirate Captain Elk

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Set during Curse of the Black Pearl. Commodore Norrington was having a bad enough day before eight year old Jessica landed herself in his office during a pirate attack. Now they're bound together with two silver rings and can't be more than thirty feet apart. How is one supposed to save and woo a beautiful woman (half your age) with a little pirate-like lass following you around all the time? Well, simply put, one doesn't.

* * *

Chapter One: The Worst Day Ever

James Norrington was having a very bad day. Oh, his promotion had been fine enough – Commodore had such a nice ring to it – and his morning was very well and nice, but things had taken a sharp turn for the worse directly after. His day had plummeted like an anchor into the sea.

As if having to work up the nerve to propose to the beautiful Elizabeth Swann hadn't been difficult enough as it were, she'd gone and fallen over a cliff while he was in the middle of actually doing the proposing, only narrowly missing the jagged rocks below.

"It's like an omen," he thought to himself as he hurried down the hill to the docks with soldiers in tow. "A very blunt omen." He'd been too preoccupied scanning the water for Elizabeth – who also happened to be the Governor's daughter – to give this notion much thought, though and had dismissed it. "Omen or no, Ms. Swann is going to drown if someone doesn't rescue her soon."

And someone did rescue her. Just not Norrington. Or any of his bevy of soldiers. Or any other person that the newly appointed Commodore would have approved of touching his hopefully future wife. No. Not even close.

A very scraggly looking man with a drunken sort of look about him wearing leather and an odd assortment of decorations in his tangled hair – including a bone and a red bandanna – had hauled her up on to the wood. She was no longer wearing the beautiful gown and instead was soaked to the bone in only her grey shift and a corset, which the villain of a man had continued to tear of with a knife.

So it had restricted her breathing and the dress weighed quite a lot and would have drowned them both – Norrington still thought it highly inappropriate. Thus, he did not protest when the Governor (who had come along to the docks with them, obviously concerned that his daughter was about to drown) ordered the soldiers to shoot the man.

Elizabeth did, though, calling him her "savior". She didn't think so much of him when only moments later he – now revealed as being a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow – had her by the neck with a thick chain and was threatening her. Only to be later caught by a lazy, drunken bastard of a blacksmith that looked like a pig and smelled like one, too.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," the dirty blacksmith, Mr. Brown, had grunted, holding up a broken rum bottle, his dust covered apprentice by his side and Jack Sparrow unconscious on the floor.

Things could not get much worse, Norrington decided, frowning down at the papers that lay before him at his desk. He'd been reading the same sentence for ten minutes now and still had no idea what it said. With a sigh, he stood and walked over to the window, where he gazed out on the fort and, beyond it, Port Royal.

Port Royal was paradise to many, rich in sugar, spices, green plants, crystal clear water, strange animals, and a beauty so fair that it was hard to put in words. There was nothing like it anywhere else in the world. Jamaica was heaven on Earth. Plantation workers seemed to think so too.

Norrington grimaced. That was one thing he didn't like. The slaver ships that came up from Africa routinely. Not even the pirates liked the slaver ships. In fact, they avoided them like the black plague. It wasn't difficult, either. You could smell a slaver from miles away. It stunk of blood and sweat and sickness and…pure malice. He gave an involuntarily shudder.

As beautiful as Port Royal was, it had its bad spots. Many of them. And all Norrington's years of rubbing them out seemed to have caught up with him. Why else should his luck turn sour on the very day of his promotion? He didn't want to think on that.

A knock came on the door and he snapped out of his thoughts, turning away from the moonlight bathed town.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Governor Swann," the knocker answered. "I was wondering…would you care to walk with me for a while?"

Norrington opened the door to reveal the Governor standing before him, his face creased with the wrinkles of age and worry that came of living a life like his and his powdered wig placed exactly right on his head, which the Commodore was sure had gone bald long ago, though he had no proof.

"Of course, Governor," he nodded, stepping out and shutting the door behind himself. "I could use a little fresh air."

* * *

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" 

They were out on the fort wall overlooking the port, strolling along with the leisure of two careless English gentlemen. English gentlemen though they may be, careless they were not.

"No," Norrington replied after a pause. "No, she hasn't."

"Well, she has had a very trying day," the Governor said, as though the Commodore needed telling. "Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

He paused in his step to look out at the now mist covered town.

"Bleak," Norrington agreed dryly. "Very bleak."

Indeed, the weather seemed to be conspiring to make his night just as bad as his day.

"What's that?" Governor Swann asked suddenly, looking out onto the water.

Commodore Norrington paused and listened, his heart suddenly jumping into his throat. It had been there, a soft, faint blast, and now the whistling sound…

"Cannon fire!" he yelled, turning and tackling the Governor to the ground as a cannon ball struck the fort wall only feet from where they were now laying. "Return fire!"

Soldiers began scurrying about, loading cannons and following the Commodore's bellowed orders.

"Sight the muzzle flash!" he continued as the Governor watched in fear and confusion.

"Aim for the flashes!" a soldier called.

"I need a full strike, fore and aft!" Norrington yelled over the sound of cannon fire and the collision of cannon ball with stone. "Let these demons bite at this!" He then rounded on the Governor and, in a softer yet still commanding tone, he said, "Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order."

The Governor hurried off in the direction of Norrington's office and the Commodore resumed the yelling of orders, squinting down at the devil ship that was shrouded in an eerie mist. The Black Pearl.

"James," he heard Governor Swann's voice and whirled around to see him standing white faced before him.

"I thought I said-" Norrington began.

"There was, ah, already someone there," the Governor said, clearing his throat.

From behind him, a little girl no more than eight slid out. Her long brown hair was neatly tucked behind her ears and she had two large, round eyes the color of ocean water – not quite blue or green, yet somewhere in the middle. She wore a simple white dress that looked more like a night gown than anything Norrington had seen before and her feet were bare.

"What in God's name?" he stared intently at the girl, who shrunk away under his gaze.

He bent down and reached out to touch her cheek and suddenly found himself and the girl bathed in white light. She looked just as frightened as he felt. The white light whirled about them, like a wind that whistled by their ears and centered around the pointer fingers on their right hands. When it was gone, two identical silver rings were in its place.

"What devilry is this?" Norrington yelled, trying to pry the ring from his finger.

The girl just stared at her finger in mild shock, fear, and confusion. She obviously had no idea a) what had just happened b) where she was and c) what was going on.

"Get her to safety," the Commodore shook his head. "Back to my office. I don't have time for this now!"

He had only turned back to the more severe problem at hand when he felt a sharp tug on this finger. The one with the ring on it. Turning, Norrington saw the Governor trying to pull the girl in the direction of his office with no affect. She simply wouldn't budge. He released her and she stumbled forward a step. The tugging instantly ceased.

Norrington sighed and cursed under his breath. It was, without a doubt, the worst day of his entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really love this chapter. I think it's a bit rough, but I think it's one of the best first chapters I've ever written. For Fanfiction, at least. 

Okay, now to cover some basic stuff. I really just want to see what everyone thinks of this (what do you think I should add in, is it good, does it need tweaking, etc), so please review. I'm probably going to post more, but I'm not the most commited person ever. I hate that about myself, so I'm really making an effort to be commited. I love this story idea, too! So I'm trying to stick with it with all my inner pirate strength.

While this follows the plot line of POTC I, I've tweaked a couple of the lines. You may or may not catch the tweakings. They're little things. This is, for the most part, the movie from Norrington's POV, except that it'll have a lot from the POV of the eight year old, whom you will learn more about in the next chapter.

That's about it. Please post 'Savvy' in your review if you've read this and have a good day.

-Pirate Captain Elk


	2. Jessica

**Disclaimer:** I forgot the disclaimer, yet again. So here it is. I do not own POTC or any of its characters, settings, etc. etc. etc. I also do not own a pony, but that, my friend, is a tale for another time.

* * *

Chapter Two: Jessica 

"My name is Jessica," she said, following Norrington's long strides with difficulty and not really paying attention to where they were going. "I'm eight. What's your name? How old are you? Where is this? Are we in California? Mommy said she'd take me to Disneyland. I've never been before. Have you been to Disneyland? I'm hungry. Why are there people laying all over the ground? Why are you wearing a white wig? Are you a police man?"

Norrington sighed and rubbed his temples. The girl had opened her mouth as soon as the battle had ceased and had not shut it since. He'd given mumbled responses (his name was James Norrington, this was Port Royal in Jamaica, he'd never been to California or Disneyland, and he was a naval officer, not a police man), not really understanding half of what the little girl was saying. He had more important things to worry about.

Like the fact that Elizabeth had been kidnapped by the pirates.

"Sir," a soldier saluted Norrington as he sat down before a map.

The soldiers all looked at Jessica curiously, but didn't question the Commodore. Jessica didn't notice. She went right on chattering.

"I like spaghetti," she was saying. "Pizza's good too. My mommy took me to a pizza place once and they had video games there and jungle gyms. I broke my ankle there. I've broken both my legs, my right wrist, had stitches in my left arm, been knockedout twenty times and this one boy named Billy at my school punched me and popped out my two front teeth." She opened her mouth wide to reveal a large gap. "See?"

"A boy struck you?" Norrington asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah," Jessica continued, her mouth still wide open so her words were hard to understand. "He picks on all the little kids and takes their toys. I tried to steal 'em back and my sister Hannah helped but she got scared so I did it alone and he punched me. The teacher thought it was in self offense because I kicked him in the side after and I got in trouble."

Norrington shook his head in disbelief and turned back to the map, picking up a pencil and protractor. William Turner, the blacksmith's apprentice that fancied Elizabeth, chose this moment to come barging in, covered in dirt and holding a hatchet.

"They've taken her," he said, like it wasn't obvious. "They've taken Elizabeth."

"Who's 'Lizabeth?" Jessica asked. "Was she the lady in the black dress?"

Everyone ignored her except Will who looked at her oddly.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington said, concentrating on the map before him.

"We have to hunt them down," Will insisted. "We must save her."

Jessica walked over to Will and looked at him carefully in the manner that one might inspect a horse. She fingered the sword at his side and pricked herself on the edge, though this only seemed to interest her more.

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann asked, clearly distressed. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow," the soldier Norrington had addressed as Murtogg put in. "He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," another soldier, Mullroy, added.

"Who's Jack Sparrow?" Jessica wanted to know. "What's the _Black Pearl_?"

She was growing more irritated by the moment, though no one seemed to notice.

"Ask him where it is," Will told Norrington. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

Jessica frowned and sat down on the ground, leaning up against the wooden edge of the table. She was feeling quite confused. All that she'd gathered so far was that a giant, black jewel had taken a lady named Elizabeth captive and that the man with the sharp sword wanted to ask a bird named Jack where they'd gone. This all seemed very strange, but so did everything else about this place called Jamaica, so she didn't mind so very much.

Falling onto the ground, Jessica stared up at the wood grain of the table and began tracing patterns imaginary patterns in it, altogether forgotten by very other occupant of the room except Norrington, whose shoes she was using as a pillow. He was saying something now, in a low rumbling tone that lulled her into a daze. It was a soft, sharp, commanding, and soothing voice that made her eyelids droop.

"That's not good enough!" Will suddenly shouted, slamming something down onto the table above her.

She screeched in surprise, snapped out of her trance. Jessica bolted into an upright position, knocking her head on the table. Scrambling out from underneath, she looked fearfully from the hatchet that was embedded in…what was his name? Oh, right, it was James Norrington's map.

Norrington reached out and drew Jessica back in, rubbing her back gently as to reassure her that she was safe. Her face was red and her eyes were glazed with water. He sighed and stood up to glare at Will.

"Now look what you've done," he snapped. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions." He left Jessica – who sniffed at her now running nose – and pried Will's hatchet from the table. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Will took his hatchet and stormed away.

"Mr. Norrington," Jessica said quietly. "I want to go home."

Governor Swann quickly stooped down and brought her into a gentle hug, letting her sob all over his very clean jacket in a way that made it appear he didn't mind so much. Norrington let him, being the one with less experience with children.

"There, there," the Governor shushed her. "We'll get you home soon. Where do you live?"

"In Missouri," she said between sniffs. "In a big brown house with my mommy and sister and puppy."

"Missouri?" Norrington asked blankly. "Where's Missouri?"

"Right next to Kansas," Jessica told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wonderful," Norrington thought to himself. "I'm attached to an eight year old from a place that doesn't exist. What next?"

Unfortunately for him, nothing good.

* * *

The bloody pirate had disabled the bloody rudder chain and run away with his bloody ship. Norrington was feeling a very strong urge to yell at someone or shoot something. His entire week was shaping up to be one bloody gigantic mess. And there was still the problem of that little Jessica girl from nowhere land. She'd shut up ages ago, but she was still there, and her mere presence was like a weight on the Commodore's shoulders. 

"He stole your boat, didn't he?" she was asking him now as they stared after the ship that shrank away into the horizon.

"Ship," Norrington corrected. "He stole my ship."

There was a pause.

"That wasn't very nice," Jessica said. "If he'd stole my boat, I would've kicked him and stole it right back."

"Ship," Norrington said again. "He stole my ship. Not my boat. My ship."

"At least he didn't take your daddy," Jessica shrugged distantly. "My daddy got stoled. I'd rather have my daddy than a boat."

Norrington didn't bother correcting her. Instead, he just looked at her for a long while, examining her innocent face as it stared out at the sea. She was a very odd girl, but not to be underestimated, he decided. In a way, Jessica was like Sparrow. Altogether, she seemed a hopeless wreck, but at times…at times you could almost see what a force she would be to reckon with.

"Do we follow them, sir?" Lieutenant Gillette asked, lowering a spy glass from his eye.

"No," Norrington shook his head. "Our first and foremost priority is Ms. Swann."

"And…" Lieutenant Gillette paused, leaving the question unasked.

"And what, Lieutenant?" Norrington asked.

"The girl?"

Norrington looked over to where Jessica had been. She wasn't there. She'd picked up a stick and was having a pretend sword fight with the nearest mast.

"Long story," the Commodore said, burying his head in his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter two is now up! Looks like Norrington could use an undead monkey. Tee hee. Told you that you'd find out more about Jessica in this chapter. Maybe not what you wanted to know... 

Thank you to my lovely reviewers who are all so very wonderful. I really appreciated your feedback.

**Krokneze** - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think it's a rather original idea, myself. (Okay, I confess, I searched the fanfiction database for anything like it for POTC before I posted it. Shhhhh!)

**slytherin-mafia** - I'm not sure why I had you say that either. I guess I wanted to make sure people weren't ignoring the extremely coughcough important things I have to say. I'm glad you're using long words like 'intriguing' on my behalf. It makes me feel special. I plan on drawing away from the movie script more in the future. I would hate for my story to become on of those fics where they just throw in a character, have them steal some lines, maybe have a few original of their own, then leave it at that. I'm glad you liked it (other than that little pet peeve).

**RogueCajun** - Huh. Fancy that. I've never seen that episode, but I do like the show. It makes me all fuzzy inside to know someone out there in the world is anticipating the latest addition to my story.

I'm having a lot of fun with this! I look forward to writing and posting the next chapter as well as reading your reviews. I hope you enjoyed! (There was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember what...)

-Pirate Captain Elk


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC or anything related to it. I do own Jessica. Try kidnapping her and I'll send the navy after you.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Storm

The _HMS Dauntless_ cut through the choppy waters, sailing on toward the thin, faded blue horizon and to some destination beyond that. Jessica didn't know where they were going, but as soon as she overcame the short bout of sea sickness that plagued her for the first day, she found herself longing for the horizon to stay blank.

The sailors on the ship were all very nice to her, sneaking her things like necklaces of shells and wood carvings from driftwood when Norrington wasn't looking. The waters were fair and the sky was clear. Wind rippled through the great white sails, snapping them to life as they sailed onward. Jessica loved that sound almost as much as she loved standing at the very front of the bow, leaning over the side and spreading her arms out like a bird.

"Look, Mr. Norrington!" she would yell, her hair flipping about in whichever direction the wind pleased. "I'm Jack Sparrow!"

For some reason, this didn't seem to please him very much, though always managed to summon laughter from the crew and sometimes even a chuckle from the lips of Governor Swann, a man she'd come to like. He was always kind to her and when Norrington was too busy to listen to her, he'd teach her things, like the names of places on the maps that lined the walls of the Commodore's cabin.

"That's America," he'd explained to her one afternoon when she pointed to a place on the map of the world that was north of Jamaica and the Caribbean.

"It looks funny," Jessica said, scrunching her nose up as she looked at it. "At school, it looked different. Bigger."

"You went to school?" Governor Swann asked, sounding surprised.

The more she learned about this strange place she'd fallen into, the more she came to love it. She didn't understand why such things like school and fighting with boys surprised the people of this…place, but it didn't matter all that much. The more she told them, the less she wanted to go back. She missed her mother and sister, but nothing more kept her aching for home. Except the promise of Disneyland, of course.

"I wish mommy and Hannah were here," Jessica found herself saying more and more frequently. "They would've loved it." She paused for a moment. "Mommy would've loved it. Hannah would've been scared."

Norrington didn't talk to her much, even though it they were bound to each other by the rings. He was always busy, though, and Jessica didn't blame him. It was no loss to her, anyway. Without his close attention, she was left to wander (but not too far – the rings wouldn't let her) and play about the ship as she willed, often getting in the way.

It had been four days when the wind began to worsen and the waters roughened. Sailors scurried about, following the orders of Norrington, who was eyeing a great swell of black clouds in the distance nervously.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"There's a storm coming," he told her simply. "Governor, please take Jessica below. It looks like a rough one."

"Er, Commodore, that might be a bit difficult," Governor Swann said, glancing down at the ring around the Commodore's finger.

Norrington frowned as he remembered why Jessica was even there in the first place. He couldn't very well go down with them. His crew needed him. For a moment, he stood there, caught in indecision.

"I can stay up here, Mr. Norrington," Jessica put in, sticking her chin up in the air and standing straighter. "I'm not scared of a storm. Hannah's scared of storms, not me."

"It's too dangerous," Norrington said firmly.

"Even if she fell in," the Governor said slowly, "she wouldn't be able to go under. It's too far."

"No," Norrington protested with a shake of his head. "I won't risk it. We might keel haul her on accident."

"Commodore!" Lieutenant Gillette called, bringing his attention back to the black clouds that were growing steadily closer.

The Lieutenant and the Governor watched him for some decision, holding onto their hats so as to prevent them from flying off their heads. Norrington looked down at Jessica as though he thought the answer would be there in her face.

"Fine," he said loudly over the wind. "She stays above."

Jessica smiled, pleased that she'd won.

"Jessica," Norrington said, bending down to her height. "I need you to hold onto my hand and promise me you won't let go until we're out of the storm." He extended his hand to her expectantly.

"Yes sir," she nodded, gripping his hand tightly. "I promise." Her eyes wandered over to the black clouds, anxiety lingering in them. "I'm not scared, you know. It's just a storm."

Norrington let a grim smile slip onto his face as the Dauntless plowed ahead, straight into the storm. Jessica's hand gripped his tightly and they were swallowed, ship and all, by the turbulent sea below and the raging sky above.

* * *

Waves crashed against the side of ship, sending water flying across the deck and it's already soaking wet crew. Rain fell like bullets from the sky, falling so fast now that it was like a blanket of ice cold water. The ship rocked back and forward, tossed about by the sea in all her fury. 

Norrington shouted orders, watching as the sailors scurried about, doing their best not to fall on the slippery deck – even a short stumble could mean the end of their lives. His hat had long since been carried away by the wind and was now floating about the sea somewhere, perhaps even sinking to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker.

Anything that hadn't been tied down was flung into the water, lost to the hungry jaws of the storm. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed nearby, striking the water too close for comfort. Jessica let out a gasp and dug her nails into the palm of his hand. Norrington winced but didn't complain.

Jessica had clamped her eyes shut and was clinging onto him for dear life. Her breath had become sharp and ragged and her face was pale beneath the water that ran down her cheeks and soaked her hair and dress.

In a moment of nonsensical distraction, Norrington frowned and decided that she needed a dress other than the white one she'd appeared in. She'd been given a pair of shoes that Elizabeth had worn when she was younger by the Governor and one of the sailors had given her his jacket, which was much too large, but it wouldn't be enough.

He was snapped from this train of thought as another bolt of lightning struck the sea, causing him to jump. Jessica squealed in surprise and her eyes flew open for a moment. Terrified by what she saw, she promptly shut them again and pressed her face to Norrington's side, which was hardly any warmer or dryer.

"Sir, she can't take much more!" Lieutenant Gillette yelled over the howling wind and crashing waves. "We'll have to drop canvas!"

Norrington nodded in agreement and the Lieutenant began yelling out orders. The Commodore began the difficult trek below. Jessica was rooted to the spot, so he scooped her up and carried her, though she wouldn't let go of his hand, even once they were safely inside.

"You can let go now, Jessica," he told her softly.

She shook her head, her eyes still clamped shut as the boat gave a great lurch.

"We're not out of the storm yet," she told him.

Slowly, though, she opened her eyes and loosened her grip. Her nails had left red marks on Norrington's hand where they had been. There was a brief moment of silence during which she listened to the ship creaking all about her, dancing back and forth in the water.

"I'm not scared," she reminded him, sticking her chin out again. Then, more to herself, "I'm not scared at all."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apparently I can't answer reviews in my posts (awwww...). Thanks to RogueCajun for pointing that out. So I'll be replying to your reviews via the "reply" button from now on. 

I'm not sure about this chapter. It was originally two chapters, but I didn't like it like that, so I combined them. I still wasn't sure if I should post it, but after reading the rest of my story, I thought it flowed together pretty well. Please tell me if you think it's awkward in anyway and I'll fix it and repost! Thank you. )

Also, please tell me if you think Jessica is becoming a Mary Sue. I know I border on it by making her love the sea, but I try to make it more natural. Her love of the sea is really important for future parts in the series I'm planning (no promises!). Thanks again.

-Pirate Captain Elk


	4. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or related thingeys. Yeah. So don't sueme. Even if you hate me for taking so long to update. Hee hee...

* * *

Chapter Four: Déjà Vu

Norrington and Jessica stood in the sailors' sleeping quarters along with most of the crew, shaking and shivering from the wet and huddling together for warmth. Things had slid across the floor and were in a cluttered mess – blankets were tossed about, trunks flung open, and clothes scattered about.

The _HMS Dauntless_ gave a giant tilt to the left, sending the group knocking against each other. Jessica screeched as someone stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, little miss," the offending sailor apologized. "Me legs 'aven't been the same since tha' time on the _Cricket_ when we encountered sharks. Blood thirsty beasts they were." He rolled up his right pant leg to reveal a large collection of scars. "Ye can only hope there aren't any prowling around now, or they'll snap you up quicker than a cat snatches up a mouse."

He clapped his hands together, causing Jessica to jump. She started at the scars in horror and the sailor gave her a grin, revealing an incomplete set of yellow, rotting teeth.

"Mr. Withings, that will be enough of that," Norrington ordered, placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Aye, sir," the sailor said, shrinking back into the crowd. "My apologies, Miss. I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"Mr. Norrington, are we gonna get eaten by sharks?" Jessica asked in a high pitched voice.

"No, Jessica, not today," he told her. "Mr. Withings has a tendency to bend the truth. I happen to know he got those scars from a mutt in Montego Bay. They aren't nearly as bad as he pretends they are."

"Are we going to drown?" she asked. "Is the ship going to sink?"

"The _Dauntless_ can handle it," he said confidently. "She may come out a bit bruised, but it's nothing she can't take."

The ship gave a large lurch and Jessica flung a hand over her mouth. Her face had turned slightly green and her legs shook weakly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled.

"Someone get me a bucket!" Norrington called into the crowd.

There was a scurrying to fetch a bucket but by the time one reached him, it was too late. With one sway of the ship, Jessica's hand flew off her mouth and she threw up all over the ground. And Norrington's shoes.

"Sorry," she muttered meekly.

"Quite…alright," Norrington winced, looking down at his shoes in disgust.

Jessica suddenly flung her hand over her mouth once more and snatched the bucket from Norrington's hand. He sighed and rubbed the ring on his finger. Sometimes he wondered if this was punishment for some sinful act he'd committed as a child.

* * *

In the end, Norrington was right. The _HMS Dauntless_ sailed through the storm and came out perfectly fine if not knocked up a bit. Repairs had to be made to a few ripped sails and some of the hull, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed at sea. Now that they were out of the storm, the wind had lessened considerably so that the ship glided softly through the water as calmly as though she'd just left port. 

The storm had lasted well through the night and most of the crew had gone without sleep. Being deprived of sleep was something they were used to. Jessica, being only eight, had never stayed up past ten-thirty. She'd fallen asleep on the deck sometime around noon and Norrington, with a resentful sigh, and scooped her up and begun carrying her around.

"Jessica," he said, shaking her a bit. "Jessica, wake up."

"Whud is it, Daddy?" she asked groggily.

"Look," he said simply, very much taken aback by being addressed as "Daddy".

Jessica sat up in his arms and looked. Just off the side of the deck, two dolphins were playing in the water, leaping alongside the ship. They screeched and clicked playfully, seeming to say hello to the sailors on deck.

"Dolphins!" Jessica gasped, squirming to get out of Norrington's arms. "Mr. Norrington, look! Dolphins!"

He set her down and she raced to the railing to get a better look. As she ran, a coil of rope caught beneath her foot and she tripped. With a scream that made all the sailors turn and stare, Jessica went flying over the rail and into the water. There was an enormous splash and then silence. It seemed that the Governor had been wrong about the distance that she would be able to fall.

"Jessica!" Norrington yelled, running to the rail and staring into the water below.

He was getting that funny Déjà vu feeling. Except this time, there wouldn't be any pirate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY that it took me so long to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block and couldn't figure out exactly what it was that I wanted. --This sentance has been censored incase you haven't seen the second movie as it contains a very blatant spoiler referance.-- I'm also sorry about the length. It's my shortest yet. BUT DON'T WORRY. I'm continuing and now that I've written this chapter, I'm back on the right track. Please don't hate me. 

I, like most of my other chapters, am not completely satisfied with this one. It's probably my worst one yet. CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK. Ergh. Oh well. At leastI didn't totally lose my mind and throw in a...wait...that's actually a good idea. Hum...I wonder if I can work that into the story somehow?

--There would be more, but idiocy has given the author too many ideas. Thank you for reading! Please review!--

-Pirate Captain Elk


	5. A Memory of Special Importance

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own POTC or related anything and I never will. Unless I somehow become the heiress of Disney or something. But I don't think that's going to happen any time soon.

* * *

Chapter Fiver: A Memory of Special Importance

The water crushed in on Jessica from all sides, sucking her down into the dark abyss below. It was unbearably cold, and if she hadn't been holding her breath already, it would have stopped short in her throat from the sheer shock of the water's temperature as she plunged into its depths. Blowing bubbles out her nose like her mother had taught her that time that seemed like ages ago now, she struggled for the surface, bright with dancing light. But the heavy jacket that she wore acted as an anchor, weighing her down.

Jessica knew she wouldn't be able to hold her breath for long. Sea salt stung at her eyes as she sank slowly down. Then, to her surprise, a sharp tug on her finger, lifted high above her head, brought her to a sudden stop. And there, in the middle of the ocean, she dangled like a puppet by her finger, waiting for the water to consume her and take her life.

"Jessica," the water seemed to bubble. "Jessica."

There were sharks behind her. She knew it. She could feel them staring holes in her back, waiting until she was dead and it could skin its jaws into her flesh. There were things waiting below her and above her and all around her, waiting eagerly for her to drown.

"Jessica," a woman's voice said as darkness ebbed slowly in on her mind.

Jessica looked up weakly, lack of oxygen causing her to be barely able to stay conscious. There, floating just a few feet away, was what must have been a hallucination. A woman with flowing blonde hair and fair, pale skin was watching her with kind, blue eyes. The woman looked cold and dead in the lacey black gown that fluttered about her. Her lips parted slightly to smile at Jessica.

A memory was sparked in her mind. It was that memory that made her struggle against that dark emptiness that now reached out to grab hold of her and pull her in. She had to live. Jessica looked back to where the woman was, only to find that she was gone. As she slipped slowly from consciousness at last, strong arms wrapped around her and began pulling her toward the surface. Cool, misty air met with Jessica's skin, and then there was nothing.

* * *

"She's cold," someone shouted. "Fetch a blanket for her." 

Warmth surrounded her as a blanket was wrapped gently around her shivering body. Jessica slowly became aware of the hard, rough deck beneath her and the presence of many people, scurrying about her. Footsteps sounded all around, echoing through the wood like thunderous drums.

With a groan, she opened her eyes.

A sopping wet Norrington sighed with relief and wiped a water soaked sleeve across his forehead. He smiled down at Jessica and stood from the spot where he'd been kneeling. Thank God she was awake.

"Mr. Gell, please have Mr. Denny put some hot water on," he said to a midshipman that was hovering nervously at hand, waiting for something to do.

"Aye, aye, sir," he nodded and walked quickly away.

"How are you feeling, Jessica?" Norrington asked, offering her his hand.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, Jessica took it and leaned on it as she stood.

"Shaken, but not stirred," she mumbled, repeating something she'd heard on television long ago.

"You gave us quite a scare, Jessica," Governor Swann said from behind her, still clutching his heart.

"I wasn't scared," she insisted, gaining some of her former energy back, though she was still a bit confused and uncoordinated, stumbling about as Norrington led her to a barrel on which she could sit.

"Didn't meet and sharks, did you, Missy?" the familiar voice of Mr. Withings grunted as she passed.

"No, and I didn't meet any mutts, either," Jessica called back, causing some of the nearby crew to chuckle.

Norrington smiled slightly. Another moment where Jessica showed exactly how sharp she was beneath those innocent eyes and that cute smile. He'd have to be careful what he said in front of her in the future. The older she grew, the keener she was bound to get.

He paused in his stride for a moment, realizing that he'd been thinking about the future. With a frown, he mentally scolded himself. As soon as the stupid rings were off and they were all back safe and sound in Port Royale, they'd find Jessica's parents and that would be that.

Yet the Commodore couldn't help but let dread for that time form in the back of his mind, like a pebble in his gut that would slowly grow into a boulder as each day passed. Norrington had to admit to himself, even if she was just a lost eight year old girl that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, that he had become rather attached to her presence and would be sorry to see her go.

* * *

Jessica woke with a start. It was the dead of night and all was quiet, but for the creaking of the ship and the soft snores of the sailors from somewhere below. She was alone in her hammock and her room was empty. So what had woken her? 

Sitting up, she slowly remembered. It had been a dream. She'd been back in the water, drowning. But this time there had been sharks, circling all around her. They had stopped suddenly, and turned and swum away, frightened. From below, a great monster had risen, its jaws wide and its sharp teeth ready to tear into her flesh.

Jessica whirled around in her hammock, expecting to find the monster waiting right behind her. She squealed and slipped onto the wood floor below. The candle on her table flickered quietly, casting shadows on her walls that took the shapes of looming figures and outstretched hands with menacing claws.

Gasping, she hurried quickly from her room and into the next one over.

"Mr. Norrington, Mr. Norringotn," she whispered quietly shaking him slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up quickly and causing Jessica to jump. "Are we to quarters?"

Norrington glanced down and, seeing Jessica watching him with fear in her eyes, relaxed.

"What is it, Jessica?" he asked, sinking down into his hammock. "Are you all right?"

"I'm scared," she whimpered, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. "There were sharks and then there was a monster and it was going to eat me and then I woke up." She said this all very quickly so that Norrington had trouble making out her words.

"You had a nightmare?" he asked, pretty sure that was what she'd said.

Jessica nodded and Norrington laughed quietly.

"You're not afraid of storms or drowning, but you are scared of a dream?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded again, deadly serious.

"Alright," Norrington said, sitting up. "What do you want me to do about it? I can't very well stay up all night keeping lookout for you."

"Will you tell me a story?" Jessica asked.

"A story?"

"My mommy used to tell me stories before bed. And when I was scared. They help me get to sleep."

"I'm afraid I don't know any stories," Norrington said.

Jessica looked up at him pleadingly. She clutched the hem of her dress so tightly that her knuckles were white. Goosebumps ran up her arms and legs and her eyes wavered so dangerously that he thought she might cry.

"Fine," he sighed.

Jessica smiled and released her dress, leaving it crumpled. Norrington followed her back to her room where she climbed into her hammock and waited patiently for him to start. He began awkwardly and by the time he stopped out of lack of anything more to say – which wasn't very long after he'd started – she was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Jessica," he said.

With a slight smile and a shake of his head, Norrington blew out the candle and went back to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Same story as last time. I'm not sure about this one. Well, I'm more sure of this one than I was of the last one. The ending just makes me cringe when I think of you all reading it. But it's a neccessary part of the story. 

Speaking of neccessary things...I know I said I wouldn't, RogueCajun, but I couldn't resist. It just felt like it NEEDED to be there. I wouldn't have been able to live with that nagging writer's instinct if I hadn't but it in. So yeah. It's there.

Much love to everyone who's reading, especially my lovely reviewers (I have to say that I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got last time). I love you all so very much that it huuuuurts. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

-Pirate Captain Elk


	6. Jessica Meets the Bird Man

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own POTC or related thingies. I still don't own a pony. I still don't know how the hell I'm going to make my series idea work around bloody stupid Norrington in the second movie.

* * *

Chapter Six: Jessica Meets the Bird Man

It was almost noon time and the sun was high in the sky. The crew bustled about the deck as usual, working to keep the ship afloat and looking neat, all the while under the perhaps not so watchful eye of the Commodore. He was busy teaching Jessica how to tell the time of the day by the sun.

Jessica wasn't very interested in being able to tell the time of day, though, and kept squirming about, ignoring what Norrington was saying. Her sharp eyes were often distracted and several times she mistook the reflection of sunlight on the water to be the glimmer of treasure.

"And then – Jessica, are you paying attention?" Norrington's voice cut through her day dreams.

She looked up, startled.

"What?" she blinked, trying to remember what he'd been talking about. "Yes."

He opened his mouth – perhaps to tell her off for not listening and lack of respectfulness – but he was interrupted by a shout from the bow of the ship. Lieutenant Gillette – followed by Governor Swann who had come out of his cabin after hearing the noise – made his way down the length of the ship and up the steps to where Norrington stood with Jessica.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Norrington asked, turning away from Jessica who resumed staring off into the distance with a blank look on her face.

"Smoke's been spotted off the starboard bow," Lieutenant Gillette told him.

Norrington started toward the bow, but ended up having to go back to retrieve Jessica, who was lost in her own thoughts. Once he was finally at the bow, he took the telescope from the Lieutenant and pulled it out to its full extent.

"Six points off, sir," Gillette answered the Commodore's silent question. He pointed, as well. "There."

Norrington lifted the telescope to his eye and looked. Sure enough, smoke was billowing out from a thin line on the horizon which he could only assume was an island of some sort.

"Good work, Lieutenant," he nodded, returning the telescope to his hands.

He turned from the bow and began shouting orders, quickly followed by Lieutenant Gillette. The ship was gradually turned and the sails were unfurled to their full extent. To Norrington's delight, the wind was with them and the quickly began to pick up speed.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked, finally seeming to realize that something was happening. "Why are we going so fast?"

"We've spotted a smoke signal," Norrington explained.

Jessica looked out on the horizon in search of said smoke. It didn't take long for her to spot. Even though it was still just a small dot on the horizon, it was growing rapidly. They would be there, wherever 'there' was, in practically no time at all.

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!" the woman that was Elizabeth protested. 

Jessica had quickly lost interest in her in favor of the more interesting person on the deck – a certain Jack Sparrow. She didn't think he looked very much like a bird, and was rather disappointed in that regard. When she had questioned him – much to Norrington's obvious disapproval – he had said that, no, he couldn't fly.

All the same, she wasn't entirely let down. He was dressed in a very odd way, even for the clothes that these people wore – and had what looked very much like a bone dangling from his hair. Though he didn't carry a sword, she imagined that he knew how to use one and that he probably used it quite a bit. Jack Sparrow just looked like that type of man.

"A wedding!" he was saying now. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Seeing the hardly amused look on the Commodore's face, he winced. "I know. "Clap him in irons," right?"

Slightly startled, Jessica wondered what she'd missed. Something about a wedding, obviously. Who was getting married? She'd never been to a wedding, but she'd seen pictures of her mother and father on their wedding day. They'd looked quite handsome and happy.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington started at Jack in his best Commodore voice, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave". Do I make myself clear?"

"That one's easy!" Jessica announced proudly. "Dead people can't talk or make noise."

Jack winced.

"Inescapably clear."

* * *

Norrington had attempted to speak with Elizabeth several times, but every time he'd finally worked up the nerve to say something, Jessica had interrupted. The first time, she'd gotten a splinter that she could have easily pulled out herself, but insisted that he do it for her. Next, she'd accidentally set the chickens free and they had needed to be rounded up and returned to their cage. And then she'd started repeating a rather inappropriate phrase that she'd picked up from one of the sailors. It had taken a while to get her to stop. If Norrington hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Jessica was trying to sabotage him. 

On top of everything, tension amongst the crew seemed to mount, doubling and then tripling as they grew closer to the island of death which Sparrow and Elizabeth had spoken of. There were whispers that the island was cursed. Was there anything more foreboding than an island baring a name laced so obviously with doom?

Norrington couldn't help but scoff at this. There was nothing special about what they were facing. Just your run of the mill pirates that happened to find kidnapping a rather profitable venture. Though, the closer they drew to the island, the more a bubble of doubt began to grow in him. If they wanted money, why hadn't they left a note for ransom when they'd taken Elizabeth?

It was this bubble of doubt that made him pull Jessica aside as the sun began sinking below the horizon and it became clear they'd be reaching Isle de Muerta very soon.

"You're the bravest little girl I know, Jessica," he told her, bending down to her height.

"Thank you," she said, beaming with pride. "You're the bravest Commodore I know."

"Yes," Norrington smiled slightly. "I suppose so." He paused. "You've faced storms and drowning and lived on this ship with us for a while, now, but I need you to be brave for just a little longer."

"Okay, but I-" Jessica began, having suddenly remembered something important.

"No, listen to me, Jessica," he cut her off. "I'm not sure what's going to happen now, but I think that perhaps there might be a battle. I just want to let you know, before it's…too late. I'm very proud to have met you."

"I'm glad that I know you too, but-" Jessica started again.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have work to do," Norrington interrupted. "Very good, then."

He stood up and began to walk away and Jessica, with a sigh, was forced to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have just one thing to say to you all: Before you get mad at me for taking so long, I hope you understand how damn bloody hard it is to find an accurate script with CORRECT spellings. I am extremely tempted to bash my head against the keyboard in hopes that my death - or at least my severe concusion - will be enough inspiration for someone to finally GET IT RIGHT. Damn it. 

Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long. I've only just remembered that I have to read a book and write a paper by the first day of school and have barely started, so I'm spending a lot of time doing that. That combined with doing volunteer hours and babysitting means I don't have a lot of time. I don't expect you to accept these excuses and can only hope that you'll forgive me and keep reading.

Much love, as always - I didn't even talk about my opinion on what I'm posting this time! Amazing! - and please review for me, even if I don't really deserve such wonderful readers.

-Pirate Captain Elk (Who now has a pirate ship and a crew!)


	7. In Which Jessica Becomes Afraid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC of related stuff. Actually, I do own a replica medallion. It probably wasn't worth my ten bucks, but whatever...Right. Just don't steal Jessica. Or the woman in black. Srsly.

* * *

Chapter Seven: In Which Jessica Becomes Afraid

_Puwap, puwap, puwap._

Norrington shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound as he sat tensely in the boat.

_Puwap, puwap, puwap._

His eyes snapped open and his brows furrowed in silent frustration, but he controlled himself. Grasping the edge of his seat so tightly that his knuckles turned white, he gazed straight ahead in the distance, watching in annoyance as Sparrow rowed cockily into the caverns.

_Puwap, pu-_

"Jessica, please do us all a favor and be quiet," he hissed.

Jessica glanced up at him in irritation. She had been sitting very nicely by her standards, making sucking sounds with her lips. Now she puffed out her cheeks in a disgruntled pout.

"This is boring," she announced into the night, resting her cheek in her hand.

"It's just for a little bit longer," he assured her.

He'd forgotten how terribly annoying she could be. Well, no, not really.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves," Jessica began to sing. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is –"

"Jessica, I understand that you have the attention span of a gnat, but it is extremely important that you be as quiet as possible for just a little bit longer," Norrington snapped, a little louder than was necessary.

She paused, not quite sure what he had just said. She was positive it had been an insult, though. After a moment or too of being silent, she resumed singing, this time in a much quieter voice so that she was almost whispering.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves…"

Norrington ripped a piece of cloth off of his own shirt and bound it around Jessica's mouth, praying that it would keep her quiet.

She glared holes in his back, willing his jacket to catch fire. The gag smelled and tasted of sweat and salt water. It overwhelmed her, causing her to cough. No one seemed to notice, though, as a little dingy had just rowed out of the caverns. Its passengers appeared to be two women giggling and waving.

"Ngh nwkn hines aht shposhus?" she mumbled, meaning something along the lines of "and no one finds that suspicious", which probably would have impressed at least three people, had they not been too busy being fooled by a blatant trap.

"Hold fire," Norrington commanded softly.

They sat in total silence for mere minutes before faint sounds reached Jessica's ears. She turned her head slightly and started at what she saw. Every few moments, a flash of light would flicker through the sky, followed by a bang. There were shouts and fire could be seen flickering.

She began to struggle against her gag, making muffled sounds of alarm that even attracted Norrington's attention.

"What is it Jessica?" he asked.

Blinking at her own stupidity, she reached up and snatched the gag away from her mouth.

"Someone's trying to steal your boat again," she told him.

As Norrington turned to face the _Dauntless_, a bell echoed crisply through the night. If the Commodore hadn't been a man of gentlemanly class and respect, he probably would have cursed very strongly before giving his next order.

"Make for the ship!" he yelled. "Move!"

All the boats were quickly turned toward the _Dauntless_ and they began rowing toward it as fast as they could. The water splashed up against the wooden sides, giving Jessica a mouthful of bitter water. Suddenly, there were giant splashes all around. They were being fired upon!

Jessica screeched as a cannon ball landed too close for comfort, but the boats continued rushing forward. Norrington reached down and took her by the hand as they reached the ship. She looked up at him, and had he not been fixated on the battle at hand, Norrington would have noticed a sparkle of fear in her eyes.

"Mr. Norrington," she gasped as he heaved her up in preparation for the fight. "I'm scared."

And then tears began to stream down her cheeks, sobs shaking her body. There was no doubt in the eight year old's mind that she was going to die.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this is awkward. I can only hope you haven't lost faith in me. Following is an explanation that, as before, I do not expect you to accept. Please forgive me. 

It really started when the second movie came out. I was so excited to start writing the sequel. But then I realized how incredibly difficult it was going to be. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Every time I sat down at the computer and tried to write something, all I could think about was how this story wasn't going anywhere. There wasn't going to be a sequel.

I have it all sorted out now, though. Everything. I know almost exactly how I'm going to work the sequel (which may take a while for me to start posting).

I would also like to apologize for the shortness and crappiness of this chapter. It's pretty much just filler that leads up to the battle, but you might notice that Jessica's suddenly a lot smarter. Also, sorry about the gag. It just seemed like something Norrington might do in such an extreme case. They WERE trying to hold an ambush, after all...

As always, I love you all. Please forgive me and review.

-Pirate Captain Elk


	8. Bloodshed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC or related anythingness. I don't own the script or the ride, but I do know a kid who's like the great grand nephew of Walt Disney or something.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Bloodshed

It is now that I must take a break in the story to say something of rather large significance. If you have been paying attention at all, you would have realized by now that Jessica knows something the Commodore doesn't. Something extremely important.

It is because of this that I am obligated to tell you the moral of this story now instead of at the end, which is the fashion. You see, this story has more than one moral, and they all would have been helpful, had Norrington been aware of them previous to his encounter with Jessica. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

1. The situation can always get worse, no matter what.

2.You shouldn't interrupt anyone (even little girls), because they might be about to solve all of your problems.

3.Don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER underestimate an eight year old.

* * *

The clashing of steel on steel rang through the night, cries of agony rising from the ship as blade and bullet passed through flesh. Jessica trembled as she clung to Norrington, her eyes crammed shut. She trusted him. But did she trust him with her life? 

Commodore James Norrington pinched his sword with his thumb and pointer finger, letting his three extra fingers curl around the handle and hold it in his palm. As the pirates came at him, he kept his moves neat and precise, parrying their blades as well as he could while holding Jessica.

Step here, there, parry, thrust, parry, parry, repost, step here, step there, thrust, parry.

It could have been a rhythm. But it was much more than that. It was life and death, steel on steel. The stronger blade would break the weaker. As it became apparent that these pirates would not die – were, in fact, already dead – the moves became stronger, more aggressive and bent on defense. He realized briefly during a short break that his only goal at this point was protecting Jessica.

Norrington's nose curled up in disgust as the pirate he was fighting backed into the moonlight. It was a good thing Jessica's eyes were shut, he mused, or else she probably would have been screaming.

The undead pirates were not weakening and the navy was. All around, the living fell, crumpled onto the deck like paper.

Suddenly, a blade flicked up unexpectedly. There was the sound of flesh being cut, but Norrington felt nothing. A high pitched scream filled the night, and, with a sinking heart, he realized that Jessica had been hit.

Indeed, a deep cut had appeared on her right cheek, and blood trickled from it, dripping to the deck in little rubies. Infuriated, Norrington quickly turned to face the guilty pirate. Not even thinking, he disarmed him, kicked out his knees, and sent him tumbling overboard. There was a satisfying splash.

Jessica was biting her lip whimpering and trying to cry.

"Be brave, Jessica," Norrington reminded her. "This will all be over soon."

"But the rings," she began. "I –"

She was cut off as a pirate came barreling forward, swinging his blade at Norrington, who swiftly blocked it.

Step, thrust, parry, step, parry, parry, thrust, parry, step, step, parry, step.

Norrington fell into the deadly rhythm once more.

And then, all at once, something strange happened. The pirates suddenly stopped. Their blades lowered in confusion and an odd silence fell over the ship. Those standing in the moonlight had returned to their solid forms, blood seeping from their wounds.

The pirate Norrington had just run through fell to the deck in a heap, dead.

Weapons clattered to the ground, banging as the metal hit wood. Pirate arms raised above pirate heads in defeat. Out from the silence that followed came a single pirate voice, meek and quiet.

"Parley?"

"The ship is ours, gentlemen!" Norrington announced, a note of pride ringing through his voice.

He set Jessica down as the soldiers cheered, and she even gave a smile before wincing from her cheek.

Norrington bent down to her level and pushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Mr. Norrington, I think you should – AH!" she let out a cry and reached up to touch her cheek.

"We'll have the surgeon sew that up," he told her, examining the cut with his sharp eyes. "You'll be good as new in no time." He smiled. "It's over now, Jessica. We'll be going home as soon as Elizabeth and Will return."

Something caught in her throat.

"Home," she muttered, ignoring the stress it put on her cut. "Home."

And all at once, she felt incredibly homesick.

Norrington, however, didn't seem to have noticed. As the pirates were being carted down into the hold, he was taking her over to where the surgeon was tending to wounds. He sat her down on a stool and waited for him to be free.

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked, wiping his bloody hands on an equally bloody cloth. "A gash? I'll get my needle and sew that closed right now."

"Needle?" Jessica squeaked, not entirely sure she liked what was going on.

"Now," the doctor said, threading a large needle with black string. "Just sit back and relax. This will barely hurt at all."

As he inserted the sharp metal into the wound, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air, even worse than the one that had been issued as the cut was created. Within moments, Jessica had fainted.

With the eight year old limp and unmoving, it didn't take long for the doctor to sew up the gash. Once it was done, Norrington laid her down in one of the empty cots. As the water shifted beneath the _Dauntless_ in a soothing motion, he felt himself slowly…falling…asleep…

* * *

"Commodore!" 

Norrington jolted awake, scolding himself as he regained his composure. He blinked several times before he realized who had called him.

"What is it, Gillette?" he asked.

"Ms. Swann and Mr. Turner are back," he said. "And they've brought Sparrow."

He blinked, surprised. He'd been very sure that the damned pirate would slip away during the commotion. Apparently not.

"Very well," Norrington nodded. "I'll be there in a moment."

Sighing, he glanced down at Jessica. He didn't want to wake her, but…

Scooping her up, he gently carried her up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship, careful not to move her too badly. Her soft breathing soothed his ears and her tiny body shifted closer into his warmth. A sad smile touching his lips, Norrington wondered if he was being selfish in hoping her parents wouldn't turn up.

* * *

**A/N:** Argh. This kind of rocks and sucks at the same time. This story is SOOOOO close to being done, but I really don't want it to end. Darn it all. I have the sequel to look forward to doing, but still... 

At any rate, it's not over yet.

What did you think of the fight scene? I hope it was what you hoped it would be. It's my first real fight scene, so I didn't have much experiance to work with. My fencing skills certainly came in handy, even if they're not very great.

LOVE YOU ALL. And, as always, please, please, please review. )

-Pirate Captain Elk


	9. The Facts of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC. I also will probably die as soon as my readers get their hands on me, so there's really no point in suing. Ha ha ha... Surprise?

* * *

Chapter Nine: Jessica Presents: The Facts of Life

It was only a few days to Port Royale and Commodore Norrington was feeling very good about everything.

It was a complete turn around, he realized with a bit of a smile, from the horrible day that had started the whole escapade in the first place. Back then – it seemed years, had it really only been a few weeks? – things had been looking decidedly sour, but now it was as though Lady Luck was finally smiling on him again: He'd defeated a horde of undead pirates, rescued a fair maiden not once, but twice, captured the villain, and, to top it all off, was now engaged to be married to the loveliest creature in the Caribbean.

He was still out a ship, but in light of his other recent achievements, Norrington thought this was an acceptable loss and one that would shortly be remedied if he had anything to say about it.

Whether or not Jessica was a pro or a con had fallen back into question now that she had rediscovered her boredom.

Oh, he was still adored the little thing, as much as it bothered him to admit it, but it was just…before it had seemed almost by accident, but now Norrington wasn't so sure. Each day, it seemed more and more as though Jessica was _purposely_ trying to keep Norrington and Elizabeth apart. The other day when he had proposed they go for a turn around the deck with Elizabeth, Jessica had thrown a tantrum and demanded to stay indoors because she didn't want to get a sunburn.

Well, it was a little late for that. The minx's whole face was marred by a permanent blush. She'd completely ignored warnings from Governor Swann and himself on the count of wearing a hat and staying in the shade. So why was she only now being cautious? Maybe she had learned from the experience – she had spent a great deal of time complaining about how much her face hurt.

Somehow, Norrington doubted it. He had been eight at one point, after all, and he couldn't remember even _one _time he had been wise enough to learn the lesson the first time around. In fact, truth be told, he had gone _out of his way_ to do things he shouldn't and make his governess turn purple with rage.

Huh.

The point still stood. Jessica was – he was sure of it now – purposely sabotaging him in his attempts to woo Elizabeth Swann. The only question was why.

"Jessica, are you ready for bed?" he called as he entered her room. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes!" she called from the chair by her bed. "I'm not tired, though. Do I _really_ have to go to bed?"

"Only if you want to climb up the rigging with me tomorrow," Norrington said cleverly.

Jessica's eyes widened and she dove into bed. She had been bothering Norrington about going up the masts since the very first moment it had occurred to her to try. He had a vague notion that she would be terrified the moment she reached the top – probably before – but had decided that it was probably better to let her up and be scared than endure her whining the whole way to Port Royale.

"Good girl," he smiled, and then faltered. "Erm…Jessica, there's something I wanted to ask you. You see…well, it's rather difficult, but…"

My word, he hadn't been this nervous since he had proposed to Elizabeth in the first place.

"Have you been sabotaging my efforts to acquaint myself with Miss Swann?" he forced out.

Jessica stared up at him dumbly. It occurred to him that she probably didn't know what 'sabotage' and 'acquaint' meant.

"That is, have you been trying to, er, keep me and Miss Swann apart?" he tried. "Only, it seems that way, and –"

"Well, of course I have," Jessica said at once. "Wasn't I doing a good job?"

Norrington stared down at the eight year old in amazement, not sure he had heard correctly or not.

"Oh, no, you were doing a very good job," he assured her. "A _very_ good job. It's just, well, _why _are you doing it?"

"You wanted me to, right?" Jessica asked in confusion. "'Lizabeth told me that you secretly didn't want to be around her that much only you were too nice to say so and I needed to be a good excuse for you. I understand 'cause that's how I feel sometimes when Beth asks to play with me at school. She's mean and ugly but the teacher says I should be nice to her anyway 'cause her parents are divorced and she's said 'cause of it. Are you parents divorced?"

How did she know the word 'divorce' and not 'sabotage'?

Never mind that, Elizabeth had _asked_ her to…

Norrington cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very foolish and miserable. He sat there in dumb silence for a moment, pitying himself and wondering if things would ever get better or if he had been doomed the moment Elizabeth had fallen into the water.

Note to self: When proposing, choose spot safely away from cliffs, pirates, and blacksmiths.

"Why are you and 'Lizabeth getting married anyway?" Jessica asked suddenly. "She's supposed to get married to Will. You know, the funny looking man with the pointy sword?"

As though he could forget.

"What makes you say that, Jessica?" he asked, throat tight, expression pained.

"Well because they're always looking at each other with those googly eyes," she said. "And that's how the story's supposed to end, isn't it? The beautiful princess gets married to the knight in shining armor who rescues her from the evil villain!" Jessica sighed and batted her eyelashes.

"But…" Norrington protested childishly. "But that was_ me_."

Jessica stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah, _whatever_," Jessica said. "All you did was chase her around the ocean in a big boat, and then make meany-face to her boyfriend. You're not the knight in shining armor. You're the _villain_."

Norrington made a tiny squeaking noise and stood abruptly. The cabin was suddenly very warm.

"We're still going to climb the rigging tomorrow, right?" Jessica called after him. "Right? Norrington?"

Oh Gods. He needed a drink.

* * *

**A/N:** It has been so long since my last update that you have probably forgotten EVERYTHING that has happened to far and have probably had to REREAD everything up to this point. For which I commend you. And thank you.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated until now. After the second movie, I lost a bit of my inspiration, and after the third movie, well, you saw how THAT turned out. It completely threw everything off. But now, long, long, long after I started this story, I've finally sat down and written some more. The sequel is still up in the air at the moment. I have to figure out how I'm going to work around the second and third movie. They will probably wind up being very AU if I do write them, just a heads up.

Well, I don't know what everyone's going to say, but I really hope you can forgive me for being a dunce and a coward and rediscover that tiny place in your heart that has been infested by a type of icky mold we call love. Is there still room for Jessica and me?


End file.
